Bad Day
by Moorish
Summary: Às vezes, coisas boas acontecem em dias péssimos.


**A história foi inspirada no clipe da música Bad day – Daniel Powter, dai o nome. Mas, se alguém for assistir, sugiro que seja depois de ler.**

**Não ficou tão parecido o quanto eu queria, meio sem final, mas eu faço o que posso.**

**U/A, aparentemente situada em Londres.**

Bad day

Lily Evans xingou quem é que fosse o inventor do maldito despertador antes de acertá-lo com o pé. Chutou os cobertores para o lado de mau-humor e vestiu o que estava pendurado no braço da poltrona, jogando os restos mortais do relógio, que se espatifara na parede, no lixo, onde encontrou outros de seus iguais. Achou seus sapatos favoritos de baixo da cama, encaixou a bolsa no ombro e saiu pela porta, compraria um cappuccino no caminho à estação de metrô, com bastante chantilly.

Passou pelas portas metálicas e teve um tempo confortável para achar um bom lugar para se sentar, adorava morar perto de uma das primeiras paradas do metrô. Um apito como sinal e as portas se fecharam, deixando para fora qualquer atrasado.

James Potter xingou quem é que fosse o inventor do sistema de metrô londrino e sentou em uma das cadeiras de espera, terminando de abotoar a camisa. Ele tinha se descoberto sem um despertador depois de acordar meia hora atrasado para o trabalho, de novo. Enquanto esperava, pensou se seu chefe iria o demitir. Não considerava uma coisa ruim ao todo, odiava ficar sentado o dia inteiro ouvindo seu chefe reclamar de cada folha de papel que estava fora do lugar.

Para sobreviver àquelas horas intermináveis, ele só precisava de seu caderno e de um bom lápis grafite. Podia desenhar por horas, e provavelmente era o que fazia de melhor.

Descansou o lápis. Não fora aquele o dia em que foi chutado para fora do emprego, afinal. Andou pelo escritório com uma caneca fumegante de café na mão e parou em frente à janela. Pessoas andavam apressadas entre os prédios espelhados, ele estranhou tanto movimento àquela hora. Como sempre, não havia percebido que era hora do almoço. Mas antes que pudesse se mexer, avistou uma cabeleira ruiva parada perto de uma barraca de cachorro-quente. Chamativa por sua cor, James não teve dificuldade em avistá-la se movimentando até entrar no prédio de frente ao que estava.

Decidiu descer e comer alguma coisa também. Depois de uma viagem em um elevador lotado, pagou seu próprio cachorro-quente e se sentou à sombra de uma escultura de arte abstrata que nunca conseguira definir. Coincidentemente, apesar de não acreditar em coincidências, ele sentara no mesmo lugar de preferência de certa ruiva que via passar pela rua de seu apartamento todo dia de manhã. A mesma ruiva que subira por um elevador lotado e caminhara até sua mesa, aquela com a plaquinha dourada com os inscritos Lily Evans.

Sentou na cadeira de rodinha e tirou os saltos, buscando algum conforto. O dia não tinha sido nada agradável até àquela hora, seu departamento inteiro havia recebido uma bronca gigantesca por causa de um projeto atrasado e não conseguira prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra falada na reunião daquela tarde. Sentiu-se aliviada quando o relógio a liberou para voltar para casa. No trajeto até a estação, a única coisa que a animava era pensar que poderia terminar seu mais novo quadro quando chegasse em seu apartamento, quem sabe enquanto comia uma grande barra de chocolate.

Melancolicamente, parou em frente de uma propaganda no metrô. Era um grande painel, quase todo em branco, apenas com uma foto de uma garota sorridente sentada em um banco segurando uma embalagem de café. Havia também alguma palavra, que Lily não teve a menor paciência para ler.

Irritou-se. Porque ela tinha que ter um dia ruim e a modelo anoréxica da foto podia ficar feliz apenas por segurar um copo de café? O que tinha de tão engraçado no café?

Estava se sentindo um pouco rebelde. Puxou um marcador preto da bolsa e, após alguns rabiscos, uma nuvem tinha estacionado em cima da pobre garota, agora molhada por seus pingos. Fora um ato de egoísmo, mas Lily se sentiu melhor enquanto retomava seu caminho até o seu vagão.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, outra pessoa parou na frente do anúncio. Afastou os cabelos negros arrepiados das lentes dos óculos e pensou que a moça do café talvez não merecesse aquela chuva. Nem sabia de sua existência, mas achou uma caneta vermelha dentro de sua pasta e desenhou um guarda-chuva que protegia a mulher e seu café. Satisfeito, seguiu seu caminho.

Como era seu caminho rotineiro, James passou pela mesma propaganda no dia seguinte. Além da nuvem e do guarda-chuva, havia uma táxi passando por uma poça de água, molhando mais uma vez a pobre moça. O táxi era feito de tinta preta e James sabia quem era de mesma autoria da chuva inicial. De nada servia o guarda-chuva contra a água da poça e, salvando-a mais uma vez, desenhou com a mesma caneta vermelha um homem barrando a água com sua capa. Não satisfeito, acrescentou também uma grande interrogação no meio do painel, tentando sutilmente descobrir quem era que estava tão decidido a molhar a mulher do café.

Lily sorriu ao ver mais uma vez a propaganda, também estava curiosa para saber quem era que estava incrementando seus desenhos e discordando de sua opinião, mas apenas acrescentou outra interrogação, inversa e bem próxima à primeira, formando um coração.

Era bobo, mas ela pensou naquilo o dia seguinte inteiro no trabalho, imaginando o que encontraria quando seguisse para a estação de metrô.

Mas o céu escureceu e nuvens negras apareceram, logo começou uma tempestade e ela decidiu ir para casa de táxi a enfrentar todo o caminho encharcada. Com o capuz do casaco na cabeça e usando sua pasta para tentar se molhar menos o possível, ela tentou pegar um táxi perto de onde trabalhava.

Quando percebeu que não sentia mais nenhum pingo, viu-se protegida da chuva por um guarda-chuva vermelho, sustentado por um moreno de óculos com aros redondos e um sorriso familiar.


End file.
